Castle on the hill
by Mothstar of Cloudclan
Summary: A Remus Lupin-centric Oneshot songfic to Castle on the hill by Ed Sheeran I don't own any of the characters for they belong to Jk Rowling Reviews are appreciated ;)


_I found my heart and broke it here_

_made friends and lost them through the years_

_and I've not seen the roaring fields in so long_

_I know I've grown, but I can't wait to go home_

An 11 year old Remus Lupin sat on a stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head, falling over his eyes. "Gryffindor!" One of the four tables erupted into cheers as the hat was lifted from his head by a stern-looking witch. He nervously made his way to the scarlet-clad table, where he sat down beside a black-haired first year.

"Sirius Black," the boy said grinning and extending his hand out to the sandy-haired boy.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, I hope you like pranks because us Gryffindors have to stick together." The black- haired boy, Sirius, said before breaking into cheers when 'Potter, James' got sorted into Gryffindor. Moments later the aforementioned messy-haired boy practically ripped off the sorting hat and raced over to where the two boys were sitting before plopping down beside Sirius.

"See, mate, I knew you had it in you!" He nudged Sirius in the side before being hushed by prefect.

James looked mutinous for a moment before lowering his voices to address Remus.

"Wotcher, I'm James Potter, and you are...?"

"Remus Lupin." He said once again, shaking the other boy's outstretched hand before turning back to watch the final few students be sorted as James and Sirius started up a conversation about Quidditch.

He couldn't, however, stop the grin that was spreading across his face because for the first time in his life he had people he could call friends.

_I'm on my way, driving at ninety down those country lanes_

_singing to "Tiny Dancer",_

_and I miss the way you make me feel_

_and it's real _

_when we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard of Elton John before?" A thirteen year old Remus Lupin asked, staring at his three best mates as if they had all grown pumpkins for heads.

"Never." James confirmed, grabbing another chocolate frog from the pile of sweets, Sirius and Peter both shaking their heads as well as the train gave another jolt.

Lupin let out noise that sounded to be both disbelieving and disapproving before abruptly leaving the compartment, returning a couple of minutes later carrying a muggle record player, which prompted confused looks from the other three members of the compartment. "It's a record player." Remus said in response to his friends' confusion.

"A rickerd what?" James said, looking curiously at the muggle device.

"It's how muggles listen to music." Sirius responded in place of Remus, staring at the object in wonder.

"How do you know that, Sirius?" Peter asked while the other boys looked at Sirius, surprised, "your family hates muggles."

"Exactly, and anything my parents hate can't possibly be that bad," Sirius answered, reaching out to touch the muggle three purebloods watched as their werewolf friend set a round disk upon the record player and gently placed the needle upon it, emitting a soft sound as what sounded like a piano began to play.

"Wicked," James breathed while Peter and Sirius nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Remus closed his eyes, softly humming along as Elton John's voice rang out from the record player

"_Blue jean lady, L.A lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my hand."_

_"_You know," Sirius said thoughtfully, "this Elton John bloke isn't half bad. You sure he isn't a wizard, Remus?"

_"_Pretty sure." Remus said, reaching for another chocolate frog, "say what you want to about muggles, but they sure do make the best music.

The four friends were still singing _Tiny dancer _as they rode in the carriages up to the castle, watching the sun sink behind its towers.

_Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes _

_Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends_

_"_Come on, Remus it'll be fun." Remus snatched the book from James and attempted to tune out his friends' begging."

"Yeah, Remus," Sirius casually draped himself over the sofa that Remus was _trying to read on, thank you very much_, "you really need to lighten up."

"I'm a prefect," Remus said, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, "I can't just go around doing stupid and irresponsible stuff anymore."

"_Aw_ Remus, when have we ever done _anything_ irresponsible?"

_"_Or stupid?"

Remus gave them both the most deadpan _you have got to be kidding me _look. "Okay, maybe we have done something every now and then that might have been slightly stupid, or mildly irresponsible, and maybe not completely legal," James conceded, when the werewolf continued to glare at him, "but it's the weekend and it's not like we're missing any classes."

Remus sighed in defeat, "Fine. Just don't make me regret this."

_I am so going to regret this, _Remus thought as he accepted the bottle of firewhisky held out to him by Sirius. "Only one, Sirius," he said sternly to dog animagus.

Despite his best efforts however, by the time they were back at the castle, rolling cigarettes as they walked, all of their words were slurred.

"T-this was-hic- f-fun, mates!" Sirius said a little too loudly, "We oughta-hic-do it 'gain."

"I should think not, Mr. Black." The four marauders jumped as a furious Minerva McGonagall stepped from the shadows, "would you boys like to explain to me exactly what you were thinking?" She asked coldly, glaring at the now cowering boys.

Well...almost all were cowering.

"Minnie!" Black exclaimed, putting on as innocent an expression as he could muster, "You-hic- look absolutely s-spiffing today. Doesn't s-she, Prongsie?"

Needless to say the head of Gryffindor was unimpressed with the dog animagus' performance and the four boys received four months of detention and wicked hangovers the next morning.

_Had my first kiss on a Friday night_

_I don't reckon that I did it right_

_"_SPINNET CATCHES THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Remus' voice rang out from the commentator's box, causing 3/4 of the school to break out into cheers and a loud booing from the Slytherins.

He watched with a small smile as all the Gryffindors rushed to gather around the team, including Minerva McGonagall who had tears in her eyes as she cheered louder than anyone. "C'mon Remus!" Peter grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him over to where Sirius and James were standing, surrounded by admirers.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" James shouted over the cheers as he was carried on the backs of his housemates.

"She's into you, you know." Remus jumped as Sirius leaned against the doorway, a glass of punch in his hand.

"The punch was spiked." The full moon was in a couple of days, so Remus had no trouble picking up the scent of firewhisky.

"I know." Sirius took a swig of the punch before wolf whistling at Marlene Mckinnon as she walked by, causing her to flip him off. "She loves me, really." Remus made a small disbelieving sound before turning his attention back to the pretty brunette who was laughing at something Lily said to her.

"Why don't you actually talk to her instead of standing here _drooling _over her," a smirking Sirius teased, "I mean even Wormtail has started to notice you _mooning _over her."

"Shut up." Remus said, punching Sirius in the arm.

"Gladly if you would just go over there and talk to her."

Remus sighed in defeat, "Fine, but only if you stop with the puns."

"Deal. Now go get her, Wolfy." Remus took a deep breath to calm his nerves before walking over to the brunette.

"H-hey, Dorcas," He stuttered, causing Lily to snort into her hand, "do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll just go find James now and leave you two to talk," Lily chirped, sending Remus a wink before bouncing over to her boyfriend.

Remus took another calming breath before turning back to Dorcas only to feel her lips pressed against his and her hands running through his hair. Remus was startled for a second and jerked away, causing a horrified expression to cross Dorcas' face. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She hid her face in her hands, "Marlene told me I should go for it and," she gestured hopelessly with her hands, "I am so sorry, Remus." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her face still buried in her hands.

"I-I actually k-kinda liked that," Remus unable to stop a light blush from spreading across his cheeks, nor was he able to prevent the stutter that seemed to haunt him whenever Dorcas was around, "do you mind if I-uh."

Dorcas' head snapped up and her face broke into a shy grin, "I'd like that." And once again their lips were together but this time, however, it was a while before either pulled away.

_But these people raised me and I_

_Can't wait to go home_

A 32 year old Remus Lupin closed the photo album as a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the page. It was the day after Dumbledore had asked him to teach at Hogwarts and two days before the Hogwarts express would leave the platform, bringing countless students to a place that they can call home . That he, himself, had called home all those years ago. It was that thought that caused him to hug the photo album close to him and cry because for the first time in 15 years he was going home.


End file.
